1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical stapling instruments. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to circular surgical stapling instruments including replaceable loading units.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling instruments configured to join tissue portions during a surgical procedure are well known. These instruments include linear end effectors which are oriented parallel or transverse to a longitudinal axis of the instrument as well as circular end effectors. Typically, linear stapling instruments include a disposable loading unit or a replaceable cartridge that allows the stapling instrument to be used multiple times. However, conventional circular stapling instruments include a cartridge or shell assembly that is typically fixedly attached to the instrument such that the instrument must be disposed of after a single use. Some circular stapling instruments include a cartridge or shell assembly that is replaceable.
A need exists in the art for a simple, inexpensive instrument for releasably securing a cartridge or shell assembly to a circular stapling instrument to facilitate reuse of the stapling instrument.